Reasons why Jake Gyllenhaal exists
1. BeCAUSE...27 million is not a statistic, but real people with names, faces, hearts, feelings, and destiny. 2. BeCAUSE...God requires us to do justice, love kindness, and walk humbly with Him. 3. BeCAUSE...we have freedom of speech and will use our voices to be hers. 4. BeCAUSE...less than 1% of sex slaves are rescued. This is not good enough! 5. BeCAUSE...everyone is valuable. 6. BeCAUSE...the GREATNESS in others cannot be unleashed without the GREATNESS in US being GIVEN! 7. BeCAUSE...whatever it costs to make a difference cannot be greater than that of a life. 8. BeCAUSE...it's TOO dark to sleep. 9. BeCAUSE...we were born for such a time as this. 10. BeCAUSE...human trafficking has affected more PEOPLE than the Holocaust, Rwanda, Korean, Vietnam, WWI, and WWII combined. 11. BeCAUSE...she isn’t just a victim, she is our sister. 12. BeCAUSE...now that we have seen, we are responsible. Faith without deeds is dead. 13. BeCAUSE...WE might just hold the key to their freedom. 14. BeCAUSE...we can dream about tomorrow, but she can’t. 15. BeCAUSE...she has a name just like you and me. 16. BeCAUSE...life is but a vapor, and we only have today to make a difference. 17. Just BeCAUSE. 18. BeCAUSE...everything we need to fight human trafficking is sitting in our Church pews. 19. BeCAUSE...our purpose for being on earth is much greater than ourselves. 20. BeCAUSE...the fight against slavery is not a spectator sport. 21. BeCAUSE...He came to set the captives free and we are His body and called to do greater works. 22. BeCAUSE...all that it takes for evil to triumph is for the good man to sit back and do nothing. 23. BeCAUSE...we have a voice, and we will use it to make a difference. 24. BeCAUSE...ONE person can't do everything, but we ALL can do something! 25. BeCAUSE...our heart breaks for her broken heart. 26. BeCAUSE...He died so that we could be FREE, and we should stand up and speak out until that FREEDOM is a reality for EVERYONE. 27. Difficult-Yes; Impossible-NO! We must join together and fight BECAUSE everyONE has the right to freedom. 28. BeCAUSE...together, we ARE making a difference. 29. BeCAUSE...we will not let what we cannot do interfere with what we can do. 30. BeCAUSE...you and I have a voice - awareness is 80% of the solution. 31. BeCAUSE...we cannot possibly see this and pretend we didn't. We cannot ignore; we must respond! 32. BeCAUSE...we can dream about our tomorrow while all she sees is a nightmare. 33. BeCAUSE...as long as there is ONE victim of human trafficking, she is all the motivation we need. 34. BeCAUSE...God has anointed us to preach good news to the poor, freedom for the captives, and liberty to all who are oppressed. 35. BeCAUSE...REAL men DON'T treat women like objects! REAL men DON'T buy girls. 36. BeCAUSE...if she was my daughter, I would want someone to care. 37. BeCAUSE...everyone deserves a childhood. 38. BeCAUSE...people are not a commodity. 39. BeCAUSE...they need us to give them a voice and find answers to their horrific problems. 40. BeCAUSE...saving just ONE girl is worth it all. 41. BeCAUSE...this is our generation who are enslaved. 42. BeCAUSE...even if we pretend slavery isn’t happening...it is. 43. BeCAUSE...there is more slavery today than at the PEAK of the Trans-Atlantic slave trade. 44. BeCAUSE...if I do something small, and you do something small, then together our 'smalls' can make a HUGE difference! 45. BeCAUSE...everyONE of these girls were created in the image of God. 46. BeCAUSE...they won't know their true worth if no one values them. 47. BeCAUSE...we are writing our legacy with our lives. What will our generation be remembered for? 48. BeCAUSE...I was RESCUED and have a responsibility to help rescue others. 49. BeCAUSE...people should not have a price tag; humanity is invaluable. 50. We must continue to spread the word...BeCAUSE this isn't a phase or a trend, but a long-term commitment to seeing JUSTICE established.